


and she said use your hands and my spare time.

by rxckestrxck



Category: IT (2019), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Reddie, Sexual Tension, So Much Sexual Tension, clothes stay on lmao, dedicated to my friend uwu, eddie is a whore, hand kink smh, he gets turned on in public, i never ever know what to put in these tags, its just hot (hopefully?), non est, richie is strong, theyre adults, thigh humping, this is post chapter 2, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxckestrxck/pseuds/rxckestrxck
Summary: Eddie froze once he felt Richie's hand on him, like he was having to process what was happening. He glanced up at him, but Richie was looking away, like this was no big deal. He held it throughout the entire turn, but didn't let go even after the bus had stabilized itself. It would be a nice time to note that Eddie was absolutely obsessed with Richie's hands. His hands and his arms. They made frequent apperances in his fantasies, (which were also all about Richie). How strong they were, how /big/ they were. What it would feel like to have Richie hold him like that. But there he was, holidng him like that. And now Eddie knew what it felt like.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 218





	and she said use your hands and my spare time.

Eddie didn't stumble on _purpose_. But there was no way he was going to hold onto that bus pole. He would be the millionth to the nth power person to put his hands on it that day. Even if they did clean those poles, there was no way it was clean at this point in the afternoon. So he was being stubborn. Richie had one hand at his side and the other was holding onto the overhead pole. He knew better than to try and lecture Richie about how gross it must be, because he knew, in the end, Richie didn't care. He'd been around that rodeo a few times. 

"Eddie, seriously." "No." He replied, as Richie had been trying to convince him to just hold on for at least the turns the entire ride. But, right, the bus wasn't exactly smooth sailing through all the stops and turns and whatnot, you know, hence the _places to put your fucking hands_. They existed for a reason. Everyone was holding on except for Eddie, and the bus suddenly lurched forward. It felt like it happened in slow motion, and Eddie accepted the fact he was most likely going to fall into Richie. He was standing in front of him for that exact reason, to catch him once he'd fallen. "Shit-" Eddie flew forward, but before he could hit Richie's chest, one of his hands had reached out to grab Eddie's waist. To keep him stable, sure, but jesus. 

It felt _nice_ as hell. 

Eddie froze once he felt Richie's hand on him, like he was having to process what was happening. He glanced up at him, but Richie was looking away, like this was no big deal. He held it throughout the entire turn, but didn't let go even after the bus had stabilized itself. It would be a nice time to note that Eddie was absolutely obsessed with Richie's hands. His hands and his arms. They made frequent apperances in his fantasies, (which were also all about Richie). How strong they were, how /big/ they were. What it would feel like to have Richie hold him like that. But there he was, holidng him like that. And now Eddie knew what it felt like.

It wasn't just that he felt safe having Richie hold him like that, but he felt..claimed. Like it was Richie's public statement. Telling everyone that Eddie was his. That was in no way what Richie had been trying to do, but the idea of it was good. It felt good. The idea of being Richie's. And as long as he kept holding onto him like that, Eddie could pretend it was true for just a little while longer. 

He thought to himself, fighting past the part of his brain that was throwing his fantasies about Richie around like a badminton game chock full of sexual tension and repressed internalized homophobia that he was just at the peak of getting over. He thought about stepping just a little bit closer. Closing the space between them just inches more. Would it make much of a difference? Probably not. But he thought that maybe if he stepped a little closer, Richie would get the hint that he was enjoying it. He prayed that Richie's hand would stay there- hoped and prayed and begged that whatever tiny little creature in Richie's mind that was making him do this would keep making him do this. And so he stepped forward.

And for fuck's sake, Richie tightened his grip. He tightened it. On Eddie's waist. His immediate reaction was a moan, but he stopped himself from making that noise out loud to the best of his ability, and it came out as a very low, slightly whiny hum. In the fear that Richie had heard him, he flicked his eyes up, expecting to meet Richie's. Nope. He was still looking away. He had to know what he was doing, though, right? He didn't tighten his hand on Eddie's waist just for fun. That wouldn't make any sense. No. He knew what he was doing. He knew that he was driving Eddie insane. Eddie's eyes darted from Richie's eyes to where he was holding on overhead, the way his fingers curled around the bar and he held it tight enough to keep his body up. The way he was sure he held on even tighter when the bus turned, or when it stopped, tighter. The way he knew how gentle his hands could be, knew it would feel so sweet and so nice to have him push one of those hands through his hair, but the way he knew how sinfully good it would feel to have Richie tighten his grip just like that and tug his hair back, making Eddie moan with no shame as he just let Richie have his way with him-

Jesus fucking Christ. Okay. This was _not_ the place to be thinking about that. They were on a bus. That was public. And there was no way for him to tell if Richie even thought of what he was doing as dirty. He didn't know that Eddie was practically worshipping his hands in this moment. Eddie looked back down, eyes glancing to where he was holding onto his waist, about to let his mind wander again when the bus took another turn. Instead of holding on tighter to Eddie, which probably would've knocked the air out of him, he pulled him even closer. And shit, Eddie knew it had to be a bad idea to be standing this close to each other. There were people on that bus who recognized him, he was sure. If the news somehow got out that comic Richie Tozier was holding a man so close to him that their dicks were greeting each other on the middle of public New York transportation, he had no idea how that would play out. No one had said anything, though, and with a quick glance around, Eddie didn't see that anyone at all was even looking at them. Maybe it wasn't as weird as he thought it was, and he was sure they'd seen weirder things that day than this. Eddie wanted to shut his eyes, to revel in the feeling of Richie's hand on him, of his body being so close, so hot and nice, but he stayed where he was. He was content enjoying the situation just the way it was for the time being.

He looked up again, for some reason, expecting to catch his eyes finally. Except this time, he did. Richie was looking down at him, with a proud ass smirk on his face. Oh, shit, he knew exactly what he was doing. Eddie wasn't in the mindset to roll his eyes or make a snarky comment, instead he just kept looking at him, hopefully conveying every emotion he was feeling right then without having to say anything. Richie kept smiling like that and looked down for a hot second, then back up and away from Eddie's eyes. What was he looking at? Eddie had just been looking down there, there was nothing-

Oh, god. Eddie was hard. On the bus. That's what Richie was looking at. How was he supposed to help that? This might've been the most thrilling thing to ever happen to him, screw him for getting excited over it. He knew no one else could see, though, even if they did look, because Richie was standing in front of him and blocking his front half from anyone who wanted to see him. Thank god for that. Eddie wasn't holding on to anything, and he dared to bring his hands up to hold onto Richie, too. It made sense, he was keeping himself stable. That's all this would look like to anyone else on the bus. Or so he hoped. He kind of had stopped caring about what the other people had thought about them at this point. He brought his hands up and placed them on richie's shirt, tugging on it gently and looking back into his eyes. He was looking at Eddie again, with a different, equally as sexy expression. It was more vulnerable, still cocky, but vulnerable. His eyes were wider, and Eddie saw him swallow almost nervously. They were holding on to each other, which seemed to leave the same reaction from each of them.

"I-" Eddie began to whisper, but was interrupted by the bus coming to a stop. It was their stop, and it couldn't have come fast enough. He'd assumed he'd always taken a bus stop outside their apartment for granted, but right now, he sure as hell didn't. Eddie let go of Richie and flicked his eyes forward, walking off the bus with a new purpose, and squeaking a small, shy, 'thank you' to the driver before speedwalking up the steps to the building. He didn't look behind him, because he knew that Richie must've been following him just as fast. He was making a beeline for the elevator, pressing the button and tapping his foot impatitently as he waited. Right behind him he could feel Richie, like he was looking over his shoulder and getting just as impatient as he was that they weren't home yet. They'd never gone this long without speaking a single word to each other, and it only made the tension build. Finally, the elevator doors opened, and the two of them got inside in under a second, Eddie frantically pushing the 'shut doors' button on the inside. They started to close, and Eddie was using his mind control powers to make it shut just a _little_ faster. They weren't working. 

Finally, immediately as the door shut, Eddie turned to Richie to say something, but Richie was already up on him, pushing him against the walls of the elevator and grabbing his waist with both hands, looking into his eyes with that cockiness he saw on the bus, turned up 10x. The elevator hadn't even started moving upwards yet, and Eddie could feel the urge to start begging. He finally spoke, but couldn't even figure out what to say. "I- fuck, Richie- your hands-" His jaw tightened at the feeling of being held so tight by him. "Yeah? You were getting fucking _desperate_ on that bus, Eddie. I heard that moan. Drove me insane." Richie seemed to be finding his words with more ease than Eddie, but he would've been fine listening to Richie talk to him like that all day long. Eddie moaned in response, nodding his head quickly. "'Wanted you so bad, I wanted you. It felt so good, it _feels_ so good." He whined. It was the first time Richie had heard about this obsession Eddie had with his hands, but it was hot as fuck. He was about to reply, but the elevator doors opened, and there was a mother and her daughter that were waiting to get on the elevator. Richie detached himself as quickly as possible from the frazzled Eddie, (who really did look messy at this point), and walked straight out of the elevator, making his way down to their door. Eddie followed quickly along behind him, his keys already out, and he pushed in front of him once they got to the door to open it as quickly as possible. Until he was trying to put his keys in the door, he didn't realize how bad his hands were shaking. How bad _all_ of him was shaking. Richie took the lead, finishing turning the key and openening the door, so Eddie could slip inside. 

He pulled Eddie's keys out of the door and threw them on the couch. They ended up landing on the floor, but at that point, Eddie was pushing him up against the wall. "You drive me crazy." Was all he said, but he was still proud of himself for speaking a full sentence with his brain so muddled. "Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Richie responded, grabbing Eddie's waist again but tugging him in as well, so their bodies were pushed flush against each other. They were both hot and heavy, and thankfully both rock hard at this point, instead of Eddie suffering alone. Eddie took it upon himself to thrust his hips forward, hands reaching out to hold onto Richie's chest again. They were close enough that his thrust met his hips with Richie's, and he started grinding up against him. Richie held on tighter to Eddie, letting out a low growl of a moan, which made Eddie whine again. "Fuck- Eds, that feel good? Yeah? God, look at you." He mumbled, moving his hands from Eddie's waist to his ass, squeezing it and pushing his waist even closer to Richie, so they could get even more friction off of each other. "Mmh, mhm, it feels good, feels so good, Rich." He replied, eyes shut until he felt Richie push his thigh between his, giving him something to _really_ hump against to get that feeling he was chasing. "Ah, ah, ah-" Eddie opened his eyes in a moment of pleasure, looking up into Richie's, which made him feel even better. 

Richie brought his hand back to smack Eddie's ass, getting a gasp and an immediate whine out of him. "Fuck, you like that?" "Shit, obviously I like it, Richie." "It's just so hot, baby." Upon that comment, Eddie moaned again, and Richie smiled. "You like being called baby?" Another nod. "That's so sweet. You're my baby, Eddie. My sweet baby." Richie praised him as he kept humping up against his thigh. Eddie smiled, and that made Richie smile even wider. "Fuck, you're pretty, baby. I can't even tell you enough." "Mmh, mmh, ah-, Richie-" Eddie opened his eyes again to meet his, face turning red from embarrassment. "Yeah? What is it, baby?" Richie tried to find answers in his expression, but he was clueless. Eddie's hips were moving a little sporadically, and he whined, "I-I need to stop, Rich, 'm gonna make a mess." Throughout his sentence, he got progressively quieter, like he was a little ashamed of the fact that he was going to cum. Richie bit his lip to stifle a groan, and he squeezed Eddie's ass again. "Make a mess for me, baby, don't stop. I want to see you make a mess. Come undone for me." He assured him, knowing he wasn't going to let Eddie stop humping his thigh until he came. "You deserve it, you're so good for me. My baby boy."

And that praise seemed to push Eddie over the edge, his hands shaking against Richie's chest, crying out his name and holding onto him tightly, cumming, hard, right up against his leg. Even after he stopped moving, Richie kept rubbing up against him to spend his orgasm completely, until Eddie got too sensitive and stepped back on shaky legs. It was the hottest thing Richie had ever seen. He _did_ that to him. "Oh, my baby boy, you were so good. Look how pretty you are. You're so good for me. Did that feel good?" Richie smiled and asked while he stepped forward off the wall and held Eddie's waist again to keep him stable. Eddie sighed, trying to catch his breath. "Felt so good, Richie, I-" He took a moment to think. "Can you hold me?" Eddie asked, looking at the floor. That request made Richie's heart swell. "I _can_ , but that means I get to carry you." He smirked, as much of a statement as it sounded, it was really a question. Eddie smiled and nodded, which gave Richie all the permission he needed.

He put his hands behind Eddie's thighs and lifted him up, letting him wrap around his torso while he held him up long enough to walk to their bedroom. "You're fuckin' hot, baby." He mumbled up against his ear, and Eddie buried his face in Richie's neck, still smiling at all the praise. "Whatever.." He mumbled, and Richie rubbed his back a little as he carried him into the room, shutting the door behind them before laying him down on the bed. And shit, he looked pretty like that, like he was just waiting for all of Richie's love and affection and praise. He looked pretty all the time, but it was something special about that moment of Eddie looking up at him that made Richie feel even more in love with him than he'd always been. "I'm gonna cuddle you so hard." He spoke in a low, sexy, voice, which made Eddie giggle, the prettiest sound on the planet. "Then come here, handsome." Eddie replied. And you know what? He sure as hell did.


End file.
